Breaking the Rules
by CuttiFrutti
Summary: My first fan fiction bear in mind. Set far into the future. Two enemy tribes- Lies, love, loss. Suspended over years, the story of boy meets girl, boy imprints on girl, boy finds out girl is part of an enemy clan. And so the legends are true...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and/or it's characters.

**How the pack split**

Dylan's POV:

We raced along the border of La Push, scouring our land for any intruders and tresspassers.

_It's clear, no one is here._ Neah, the Alpha, has been governing the land with our help for a while now. But, cold ones are becoming rare around these parts now so our pack is small.

_Yeah, I think they've got the message not to mess with us anymore._ The ground rumbled as we felt him booming with laughter.

_Look guys, we have a tribal meeting tomorrow so if anyone has anything they want to bring up, please, don't hesitate to speak up. Right, I think we're done here, you can all return home._

Instantly, everyone's thought dispersed until there was just me. It was easy to think clearly like this, alone in the forest.

Last meeting, Ditidaht, the old chief of the tribe, told us some legends. Some about the Great Wolf Jacob Black, who disobeyed the Alfa so that he could save his love, others about the great war where cold ones worked with shifters to defeat a new born army.

But one particular story captured my thoughts. It was one of the ancient stories from long ago, centuries ago passed on from generation to generation, I call it Utlapa's Idea.

I can admit this now, when no one is in my head. I can think whatever I want because I know that if the pack knew what I was thinking, I haven't a shadow of doubt that they will banish me from La Push, just as they did, Utlapa.

I think Utlapa had a point and to be honest, Taha Aki was just a tad harsh on him. Utlapa simply had an idea that the pack could use their spirit warrior abilities to further their lands on Makkah, he hadn't even suggested it or even said it out loud and he was punished. Exiled. For what? Having his own opinion?

Never would I confess this to the pack, but I already knew that some were on my side. Vince, Marvin, Lucas and I were to head over to Makkah tonight. We were to start our own pack there. We had the best plan, the best fighters, the fastest racers on our side and it would be quite impossible to stop us.

**A/N:** This is my first fanfiction and I'm completely clueless as to what you think of it so please review to tell me what I can do to make it better. This chapter is short but it will be longer if you tell me what I can do to improve. All comments appreciated.


	2. Online Junk

**Online junk**

(A few decades later)

**Jesse's POV:**

"Hey man, what are you doing sitting here, come inside, they're bringing out cake," Jonah said nudging my shoulder.

"I'm not hungry thanks," I replied coldly.

"Dude you're like ice." I turned around and gave him a " what on earth?!" stare.

" Not temperature wise, I mean that would be impossible with your temperature and all-" He stopped. Maybe he realised that I wasn't listening to a word he was saying.

" Come on Jesse, it's a party. You're suppose to have fun."

There was a long awkward pause until he huffed and went back inside only to swivel around and plonk down next to me on the porch steps.

" What's up. You're always so glum."

I just turned away.

" Hmm? Come on, turn that frown upside down!" He started chuckling. I shook my head.

" You can tell me anything, I won't tell. Honest," he winked at me really cheesy but it just got on my nerves.

" You wouldn't understand!" I shouted out him.

" Jeez way to burst my ear drums. Look I might not be able to sympathise or empathise or whatever but I'm still your mate."

I struggled for the words but in the end I just said it out straight,"I'm worried about imprinting."

"What about it?"

" Well...I haven't yet and I've seen all the girls in the whole of La Push!"

" Have you tried Forks?"

" There's no point. No one's imprinted on some one from Forks. Imprints are Quileute."

" Not all, you know, Jacob from the legends didn't and Quil didn't either, he imprinted on a Makkah girl and Sam too and-"

" You don't really believe in those legends about the Great Jacob and that gibberish do you?" I huffed, he obviously wasn't helping anything. There was another long pause and suddenly he burst out.

"Look, I gotta tell you something, it's a long story but it might help. Years ago, there was a great argument in the tribe. Half wanted to invade Makkah and the other disagreed. Half did and they created their own pack whilst the other half occupied La Push. So it's possible that your imprint is in Makkah."

I just looked at him like he was crazy.

" Well I got to congratulate you," I said, he looked smug at that " that was almost a good story you made up there, almost good enough to be a legend. We'll work on it a bit." I laughed as his smug face deteriorated.

" I'm not lying, that's what happened!" I laughed even harder.

" And I guess you're going to tell me now that they're also a wolf pack too?!"

" Yes!"

I burst out into a fit of hysterics as Jonah sat their watching me incredulously.

" I'm being serious, my granddad told me about it. He said, they were boys our age called Dylan, Vince, Lucas and-"

I was laughing so hard I thought my insides would burst. So maybe Jonah did help me feel better. I guess I could turn to him next time I was feeling down.

" Look man, I gotta go. See you," I slurred to him, trying to control my speech from my laughter.

I took off down the road to my house just as my mum was leaving.

" Hun, I've left dinner in the oven. You can fend for yourself for the night I expect. I'll be out at Judy's for a few hours. Call me if you need anything."

" Ok bye-" but she was already out the door, shimmering in a dark blue sequinned mini dress. I had a terrible feeling that my mum wasn't going out to see aunt Judy at all.

I sighed and slumped down on my bed, pulling out my laptop and clicking on the internet.

Whilst it was loading, I used my time to overlook the night's events. How everyone seemed to be dancing with their imprints when I was sitting in the corner reading a book on my own like a retard. Of course, girls asked me if I wanted to dance but I declined, knowing that there would be no point if they weren't The One. I know, I'm such an ass.

I thought about how Jonah told me that story and how serious his face was when I was laughing my head off. And then it dawned on me that he could possibly be telling the truth and in fact, now that I thought about it, there wasn't one once of anything funny in what he said at all and that there really could be another wolf pack in Makkah- and my possible imprint.

I instantly started dreaming about what she would be like...tall, curvy, dark hair... too general, what about personality...shy, polite, adventurous, outgoing, no that would be the weirdest contrast.

Suddenly there was a ping and the internet screen popped up. I tried looking up some legends but there was a lot of junk about hocus pocus kind of stuff; tarat cards and healing rocks.

After two hours of sifting through unhelpful online shopping nonsense, I decided that the internet was simply no use to me anymore. To think that from across the whole world, there wasn't a single useful thing on the web. I did, however, catch the name of a book store nearby which supposedly sold collected antique and second hand books. Time to go legend hunting, I think.


	3. High Hopes

**High Hopes**

**Jesse's POV:**

The morning was beautiful. The sun was shining brightly. The sky a deep blue, stretching out for miles into the horizon where the sun was just breaking. The trees were a gorgeous, lime green and the birds were chirping merrily, hidden amongst the pink blossoms and basking in the joy of another fresh spring day. Yet, the air held a sharp winters frost, slowly melting away from the last remnants of the long gone icy winter nights. The sea was calm, and from where my house overlooked First Beach, I could see the early fishers, putting faith in the promise of a good catch.

These were the days that I felt held the best potential for something new and exiting to burst out and say ' Hey, this is what life is about!'. It felt good and I had hope that maybe today was the day I'd finally meet my soul mate.

Yeah, just like you to be optimistic today. Just like every other stinking day where you find yourself wallowing in self pity and sorrow once you realise that fate has cursed you to live alone in this world. Yeah, good luck with that.

Don't worry, I'm used to tearing myself down. Feeling a great empty hole inside you for three years kind of deteriorates your high hopes.

This must be it. I looked up at the old, eroding shed, supposedly my second hand bookstore. The only sign giving away what it was, was the grimy window, where if you squinted hard enough, you could make out the shapes of bookshelves and a counter. Well it certainly looks antique. I opened the door not so quietly, because it creaked, then the bell clanged then it unexpectedly swung back and slammed shut behind me, waking up a grumbling old lady behind the counter.

" Good Morning. Welcome to Nuchatlaht Book Store." The lady gave a huge yawn and waddled into a back room, leaving me alone in the eerie book shop. Friendly reception. It was still very early morning so I was the only person there, though I highly doubted there would be many people there on it's busiest day.

Everything looked so old and fragile. I felt that if I touched anything, it would crumble into brown leathery dust- if you can get that.

I scoured the bookshelves, looking for any books about legends. Guess I didn't need to look far as most of the books in the store were about just that, though many were hardly readable as the ancient pages were covered in ancient stains and the ancient ink had also faded into ancient smudges. The ancient shop was so...old.

"Wow, it's _old_ in here."

I finally found a book that looked like the most recent. I blew the dust off and looked at the green leather cover. It was blank, so I opened it to the second page where the title of the book usually is, but there was just some curly writing across it. There was a date at the top but it had stared to fade and was indecipherable.

I flipped through the pages but they were all the same. Someone had written all over the pages. It looked like a diary. I opened the inside cover to finally find the title. It read:

Changing Perceptions

by

Emily Young

I had no idea who Emily Young was, but if this was a diary, then the stories would be true and from the perspective of some one with a front row seat. So this was my source for information.

I took the small book up to the counter and rang the bell. The lady came grumbling into the room and snatched the book from my hands. She took one swift look at it and then turned her back on me, tottering to the back room.

" This book is not for sale," the lady said grumpily, flinging aside the bead curtain.

" But it was on the shelf-"

" It's not for sale," she called from the other room. So if that was the way it was going to be, then I had to try my luck elsewhere.

" All right then. Good day," I said cheerily, spinning on my heel.

" Wait!" I knew she couldn't refuse a customer, she barely had any," I could make up a price on the spot." She then walked back in and fumbled roughly through the pages to see what it was worth. " $24" she snarled.

"16" I bargained.

"But it's antique! It costs a fortune!"

"It's a diary! 16 and that's final!"

"Fine. Deal. Take the stupid diary," she spat. I handed her the money and she shoved the book into my arms. Grumpy old witch, no wonder she has no customers.

I left without a word.

_19th April_

_I'm writing this to keep track of what has happened so far. These stories I'm about to tell you are all true- I experienced them myself. Maybe one day, someone will find this book and I will be remembered and my stories will be legends and will be worth a lot of money._

_I'm writing this so that my great grand children to how many degree can share this experience with me as I write from the time it all happened. I hope to not ever forget these days, adventures so incredibly shocking that if the pack from the future were to ever read about, they would surely not believe a word of it._

_But trust me now, I am not uttering one lie and everything I am about to tell you, is true._

I flipped through some of the next pages. As I skimmed the lines, I felt quite nauseous from the amount of love and adoration she felt towards this Sam guy.

I wasn't looking for that kind of soppy stuff, I wanted to know about legends. I found a page where she told the story about this Jacob who left his pack because he was the true Alfa by blood. It sounded startlingly similar to the stories at the bonfire. About the Great Jacob who left his pack so that he could start an army of newborns for a vampire reign. I guess that story was false, the legends must have changed over the years.

In fact, Emily said that he was a sweet boy who was leaving to save his love.

But this was not what Jonah was talking about.

Emily had said that he started his own pack at first, but then left with his imprint and his pack dispersed. Sam's pack stayed on. So there was only one pack.

No. Jonah said something about someone called Vince and other. The story Emily told of was not the story I was trying to research.

My legend hunting had come to no avail. At least I found out that some legends could be more true than I had initially thought. I had started to rethink things slightly. I was more open minded and slowly slowly, I was starting to believe.


	4. Welcome to the Pack

Welcome To The Pack

Jesse's POV:

"So I was thinking if you were free this Saturday, then we could see _Last Survivors_. It looked really good from watching the trailer. Do you wanna go?"

"Sorry, Mel. I'm not free this Saturday. Or this weekend- or any weekend at all really," I lied to the bubbly blonde next to me in science class.

" Oh really? Why is that, like...are you grounded or something?"

"Yeah, close enough." To be honest, patrolling is kind of like being grounded. Though I'm not always patrolling.

There aren't even many cold ones near by but Toqua is insisting. He says he has this funny feeling something big is coming. I think he's off his head- must be on drugs or something.

But, the whole pack has been on edge lately. All five of us. But, there's been this kind of buzzing electricity hanging in the air. But sometimes the ground starts to tremor. But rumours are starting to spread about a dangerous bug going around. But boys have been dropping or bunking off school lately.

"I heard that that boy, Steve, has got it and he's off school too, now they're all sick with the same thing. The same symptoms, like huge temperatures. My granddad says he shook his hand at the store yesterday and said he was burning hot. Says he should have been dead. Like touching a white hot oven." Mel beside me was chatting away with Jennifer on her other side. I couldn't help but eaves drop. Jennifer suddenly pouted out, " Well I think they're all bunking!"

"All six of them? But Andy's got like 100% attendance since the start of the school. I really doubt it." Good old Mel, defending everyone.

To someone like me, it's so obvious what was happening. I wasn't worried about the boys. No, they didn't have a dangerous disease, they were fine.

What did worry me was the number our pack would become. Eleven in a pack? Impossible! That's far to many for Toqua to handle.

The Next Day

_Jonah, can you check the south please, near the border of Makkah. I need you to sniff out any fresh tracks coming north. Claud, go with him. Jesse go to the Forks border and Jamie, come flank me. Get moving people._

Every one scampered off to do they're job and I was left alone on the Forks border.

_Stop feeling sorry for yourself, _Jonah laughed.

_I'm not. I like being on my own._

_Who are you kidding?_

I hate sharing minds with the pack, it's awkward having people crowding into your head like a house party, it should be a private place.

_I miss Imogen, _Jamie moaned.

_Don't worry, she's coming back tomorrow isn't she? _Claud, the sensitive one reasoned.

_Yeah she is, it's been a long week_

_Guys focus, _Toqua reminded

_Yes, oh mighty and powerful alfa_

_Don't start or his ego will will blow up_

_I don't have an ego!_

_You know I'm being sarcastic, right?_

_..._

_Well get on with it_

_Jeez mister, you do have an ego_

_Guys shut up for a minute, do you feel something?_ I, the only silent one mentally screamed to make them shut up. They all started to slow down. But in fact, there was a slight vibration in the ground, the trees were shimmying and the air was thick with energy like treacle.

_What is that? _Jonah shuddered

_..._

_I've felt that feeling before from somewhere, _Claud wracked his brain for the memory

_You feel it everyday, _I told them

They all stopped running. Toqua held them back for a moment, but there was no need, they were all waiting silently for me.

_Some body's phasing._

There was a sudden almighty rumble and our sensitive feet felt the ground shake beneath us and a shot of electricity spiked the air. There was a mind numbing banging in our heads and I pressed my eyes shut, closing in on myself. They all did the same. All the nerves in my predatory body were set alight. Every loose end in my joints burnt in flame and fire until I was hit by a blinding light. Everything was shaking and I couldn't hear, couldn't feel, couldn't see. I'd lost the others as the vibrations drowned them out with the loud noise, emanating from all around. I couldn't see my paw in front of me, I couldn't do anything but curl up and try to block it out. But what ever I did, the energy came from everywhere. I couldn't get away. The light burned and I was left hanging silently and alone. The noise was thrashing around and booming inside my head. I felt I was on fire, the energy building up until I was a ticking bomb. I could thrash out at any time. The blinding light was driving me mad. There was nothing I could do.

Slowly, the light was becoming more tolerable and faint voices were coming into my head, like a radio volume being turned up. I'd never felt anything like this before.

_Andy's POV:_

I had no idea what was going on. All my muscles hurt and my senses so hot and numb at the same time.

They say that when you see a light don't go towards it. But the light was everywhere, assuming that I am dead.

I didn't know how I died.

I had got home from school one day, very angry and depressed that Steve and Ben hadn't shown up for school. They had been bunking for days and not answering phone calls. I was really worried. Their parents said they were sick and that I couldn't come round but I had a fever recently and I had a feeling that I had already caught what they had.

It got worse, that night. I felt my bones were breaking and I was really tired and hungry. I had double helpings for dinner and that wasn't enough so I helped my self to two sandwiches more and half a tub of ice cream, but I was still hungry. I was getting agitated that maybe I should tell my mum that I couldn't go to school on Monday but I thought that maybe this was a one off.

I felt quite nauseous as I went to bed but I some how managed to sleep like a log.

When I woke, I had miraculously grown over night. I checked my height and I measured at 6.1 hands. I wasn't so worried any more, because I supposed it was some puberty thing. It turned out that six other guys had the same thing happen to them as well, including Steve and Ben.

But I still felt sick, so I stayed in bed. I think that made me grumpy because I shouted at my sister when she tried to share the last of the ice cream with me. I felt so bad at that so I went for a walk to get some fresh air.

I took the short path that lead from the back of our house, through the woods and onto the road that wound up to the cliff near the Makkah border.

I thought about what had been happening. I had checked my height again and in the space of four hours, I had grown to 6.7 hands. I wondered if it was normal.

On the way, it was silent and peaceful. Until, I stepped on a twig and it snapped, breaking the silence. That's all it took.

That's where it happened. I first, started shaking uncontrollably. My skin felt like it was starting to stretched and tear as some beast was coming out of me. Suddenly, it was hard to breathe. The thick, hot energy was suffocating me and I started to panic. There was a huge rumble in the ground and a shot of hot white light cloaked me over. I tried to scream but the thick air surrounding me refused to let me call for help. My bones ached as I felt them shift around. I fell down, trying to find the ground but my hands felt nothing. I was completely numb now.

Then it all faded. Voices came into my head. I was hearing voices now! They must be the angels. I better ask them the way home.

...rybody calm down...

...at the hell was that?

...creepy...

I tried to search for the faces of the angels but I could only see a few feet in front of me. I started to walk towards where I thought the voices were coming from but I realised I was still on all fours on the ground. I got up but I was so unstable, I fell back down.

Then, I realised, I had paws! And fur, a muzzle, a tail, and sharp pointed canines.

_You're a wolf, mate_

_Well technically, he's part wolf. Or if you prefer shifter..._

_Shut up, Jamie_

_Well, he needs to know, Jonah_

Wow, the angels were rude to each other. How did they get into heaven? I was starting to believe that this painful purgatory was far from heaven. Maybe I was reincarnated into a wolf.

_You're not dead, _the angel spoke_, I'm not an angel, I'm a shifter like you_

_What do you mean? Am I dreaming?_

_No. Have you heard of the quileute legends?_

_Yes, my dad used to tell them to me for bed time stories when I was little_

_Have you heard of Taha Aki, the Wolf?_

_Yes, what are you...am I like him?_

_Yeah, the stories are true. We're his decedents. I'm surprised you're not freaking out._

_I haven't really processed it all yet_

_Andy?_, there came two other, more recognisable voices

_Steve? Ben?_

_Andy, man! This is so cool, you're here!_

_Yeah, where is here exactly. Because, I can't see you._

_We're talking telepathically! I'm somewhere in the woods and Ben is somewhere else in the woods..._

_This is freaky_

_Look guys, we were in the middle of patrol but I think we need to have a pack meeting immediately. By, the way you six, welcome to the pack_, the other voice said.

Huh. A pack of shifting wolves. I love wolves. Maybe this is my heaven after all. But, how did I die?


	5. Changing Perceptions

Changing Perceptions

Jesse's POV:

So that's what was going on, huh? It seemed that one phasing set off all the others to phase too. That's what caused the weird buzz. All the energy for them to transform together created a real storm. There was a lot of confusion about the new comrades. They weren't frightened at all, but were really freaked out. No wonder though. Phasing for the first time is hard. Right smack bang in the middle of the toughest time of your childhood, or maybe your life. Being a wolf isn't easy. Finding the balance between reality and the stuff of nightmares, is like finding in the needle in the haystack, when the needle is always two centimetres away. These newbies were lucky they had each other, because they didn't really know us. Still, I'm sure they would love it if someone explained everything when the opportunity presented itself.

There really wasn't much choice though. Toqua had no choice but to call the next meeting early. So we found ourselves sitting on the ground, all still in wolf form so we could communicate, facing each other with Toqua at the supposed head, us guys by his side and the newbies facing us.

_Don't worry, no harm will come to you anytime soon. This place is guarded. Well actually, this place is guarded by us and eventually you too_, Toqua began.

The boys flinched, some grumbled but there was definitely a mixture of confusion.

_Look, I'll say it all again. You guys can phase into werewolves. This is because you are needed to protect our land from vampires. This means there are vampires coming. We are all going to be on our guard until they are stopped. Any questions?_

_I don't want to be whatever this is. Do I have a choice?_ the steel grey wolf asked.

_Yes you do have a choice. You can stop phasing and start to age again. But I must warn you, this is one of the most difficult tasks for us to do. The weight of responsibility and power can corrupt your mind if you try to resist it. It will be very difficult to control your temper, especially for young boys like you who have just phased. People could be hurt. I'd advise you to join our pack and we will teach you how to control yourselves._

There was a deep grumble amongst the new wolves and some started to howl. It was getting late and they were probably worried about getting home.

_Good point, Jesse. I need to point something out myself actually. If you could all settle down please._

Toqua's born alpha voice was enough to shut them up, they all waited miserably for him to continue.

_I'd like to test something out. Let's see if you can all phase back._

I stood back a step and I watched as the panic spread across the little wolves' faces. I smirked.

_You can't can you?_ I said to them. They moaned and some fell down and started to cry. _You don't even know how._

_Jesse, don't taunt them. All right boys, if you could just calm down. I'm afraid that the bad news is, it's most likely that you won't be able to phase back until up to a week, maybe even two. I'm very sorry. We'll make a cover story for your family and take care of you until you do phase. Then the rest is up to you._

Now it was my turn to moan. Baby sitting is not part of the job description.

_It is if I say so. Now Jamie and Claud, come with me. We have to create a cover story for these guys. Jonah and Jesse, I'd like you to try and teach them something. Try and get them to phase back._

And then the three left us to baby sit.

A half hour later

_For the last time, don't force it! Let the heat run through you. It's gonna hurt._

_It hurts like hell_, the little cream rascal said back.

_That's a good thing. Keep going_, Jonah the sop. _I am not!_

_This is boring! Lets play a game! _The brown speckled one said.

_We have names you know_, the blackish-brown one said.

_Don't care_, I said back.

_Look, I have an idea. Let's tell a few stories!_ Jonah the sop.

_Stop calling me that! Listen, I think it's good to tell them all the legends, they'd get to know a bit more about us._

_Fine fine. Where do we begin?_

_How about the beginning?_

Jonah and I had phased back and sat down after quite impressively starting a nice warm bonfire.

We sat round, the others still in wolf form. It was easier to tell the story if they weren't all thinking their own thoughts and interrupting.

"Ok, we'll begin with the story of Taha Aki and his spirit warriors..."

Being in human form also meant that I could think my private thoughts. As Jonah began, it occurred to me that I had the best story locked away in my room. I knew that I could really learn something if I told them about it. So I got up and dusted myself off.

"Where are you going?"

"I have a story I'd like to share, I'm gonna be two seconds getting it."

With that note, I ran home. The dark, emerald green leaves brushed past me as I sped further out of the forest. The silver crescent moon had already started to rise and it shone on the soft, dirt path, leading the way to my back yard.

As soon as I got to the back door, I hurriedly opened it. My mother was out again with "Judy" so no one would notice me as I flung open my bedroom door and snatch the green leather book off my desk. No one would notice me as I ran out of the door and stole away into the woods. No one would notice me as I ever so sneakily faded away into the woodland and phase into a large wolf with a book in his mouth. No one would notice, I had another secret night life. No one would notice, at all.

I arrived back into the clearing, just as Jonah was saying his last line. The fire was now just a few pieces of orange, glowing wood. I phased and dumped the book on the ground, to search for more fire wood.

When I returned, everyone was patiently waiting for me to tell my story.

"Look guys, I've got something to share with you. I bought this in a book store. I'll have to explain a bit. I'll begin now. This is Changing Perceptions by Emily Young. The author was called Emily Young but in this story, she is Emily Uley. I'll explain later. You see, this book is in fact a diary. I'll read what she's written.

'" The Cullens, meaning the vampire family supposedly the ones who only drank animal blood who lived on the Forks border, had come by that day. Sam said that they were teaching them how to defeat newborns. Who's crazy idea was that. As much as I respect Bella and all, she really is causing so much trouble around. The girl, it's not her fault. Trouble is attracted to her. They say that it's Victoria, the redhead. Now everyone has to go and get caught up in these stupid little revenge games, including my dear Sam. I wouldn't know what to do if he ever got harmed.

" Sam said that, James a vampire who hunted down Bella, was killed by the Cullens. Now his mate, Victoria the redhead, wants to take vengeance on the girl. Sam doesn't really think that's linked to the newborns because Edward Cullen said it was most likely the Volturi. The Volturi, the Italian head of vampires, who control the vampire world so their secret is kept hidden.

"Sam's gone off to fight today. He usually tells me everything, but today, he was silent. Not a word. He completely ignored me this morning. I'd never seen him act like that.

"I soon found out why. He came back fine, but his face was dead grave. He said that Jacob had been hurt badly from a newborn. I couldn't speak at all. The poor boy was only a child, goodness! I feel very protective over my boys, though I'm not much older than them.

" Jacob had been taken back to Billy's and Carlisle Cullen had turned up to look at him. It happened that Victoria had been lead to find Edward's trail and Edward lead to Bella. That girl I tell you, is a magnet for trouble!

" My poor cousin had been there fighting too you know. My heart really broke when I found out that she was so close to being in the state that Jacob is in now. If it wasn't for Jacob pushing her out of the way. Now poor Jacob found out the consequence of that."' I stopped there. The others had all frozen stiff. I knew they were thinking of exactly the same thing as me. Maybe she wrote it wrong. But it was very clear she had written "she" and "her". Why had she been in the fight?

'" He'd really been mangled up badly. I wanted to stay longer, but Carlisle said he'd be knocked out for a while. Bella hadn't come to see him yet so I let him rest."' It was obvious that Emily wouldn't go on anymore about "her". I skipped a few pages to look for more.

I'd found a few pages that seemed right enough.

'" I hadn't heard much from them for a long time. It was really bringing me down and Sam was getting worried about me. I really missed my cousins and Jacob. They'd been gone for too long and I really had no idea what had been happening with them. I didn't know how Bella had been doing with her pregnancy. I hadn't heard much from Sam either. He's been secretly planning things with the pack and I had a bad feeling about it all. I don't like not knowing about my pack.

"One day I just snapped, and told him he could do anything he wanted and needed to bring them back home.

"It wasn't a success. They got more angry after he sent a few of our pack to convince them. I felt so bad that day. They simply hate us now. So there's two packs is there? Leah is like a sister to me and Jacob and Seth are like little brothers to me."' There we are then. Leah, she, her, sister. Leah was a girl. A girl in the pack.

"Wow. Is that for real? It's not a joke is it?" Jonah asked.

"No this is all real."

There was a long grumble through the wolves. I'm sure they weren't as shocked as us but they wouldn't want to share minds with a girl. Or would they? The grumble was a mixture between disgust and amusement.

I also thought about the pack splitting. It was so shockingly close to that other story that Jonah told me of the day of the party.

"Jonah, what was the story that you told me at the party?"

"I thought you didn't believe that story. It's just a really funny story right?"

I thought about that for a bit.

"You know, I'm more open minded. I can believe a bit more now. I'm getting desperate." The wolves grumbled more, it sounded like laughing. My face burned red.

"Hmm..Okay. I'll tell you guys another story. It's a short one but very important. You see, it was a while after that story that a boy about Jesse's age had a bright idea. In those days, people believed in the legends. This boy, Dylan and three of his mates decided to split from the pack. They went off to start their own pack like Jacob did. Though Jacob didn't make his own pack, some of the old pack had decided to follow him. In Dylan's case they decided to follow him and invade Makkah and extend their land, for filling Utlapa's idea.

"So they ventured from the pack one night and up to Makkah they left. It wasn't long before they settled down there. They kept the secret of them being Quileute werewolves hidden so no one knew that some of the children in Makkah could phase, until they did that is. You can guess what happened to Dylan and the others when they were found out. They say that there is still another pack there now, and growing ever stronger. The legends died down after that. Rules became so much stricter and those stories became taboo. Everyone did everything they could to stop that from happening again.

"People have consequently stopped believing in the legends. We don't know if they're just stories but it's still interesting to know. If anyone found out that we've been retelling the legends we'd be slaughtered. Don't say anything to anyone.

You better hide that book, Jesse."

Would anyone find out about my book? The only people who know are the new wolves, Jonah and the lady at the bookstore. I'm sure she wouldn't tell. She probably didn't have anyone to tell it to. I was quite satisfied and as soon as Toqua and the others came back, me and Jonah were sent home and the others took over the shift.

**a/n** sorry I haven't been writing recently. My internet didn't work but I've got the next chapter started.


	6. Ali

Ali

Jesse's POV:

_Okay, so Jonah. You can look after the new guys with Jamie. Claud the Forks border and Jesse, the Makkah border. Keep your focus, we know there are cold ones around now._

As soon as his last word came out, I ran full tilt towards Makkah. I blocked any thoughts of the legends, though at the back of my mind cogs were turning and I thanked fate that Toqua would send me to Makkah.

When I got there, I stuck on the border, not daring to cross. There was a thick barrier stopping me and I didn't dare break it. The burden of hundreds of years of treaties was weighing me down to the spot.

So this is how it's going to be, huh? I wouldn't have the nerve to take one step towards the legends. The truth is, I knew the consequence of breaking the rules. Exile.

It was getting boring, sitting on the ground, helpless as a puppy. I made a little compromise with myself, as I sat contemplating. If I didn't cross the border, I could get up and run along it and do my job.

So I did. It didn't take long to get all the way round. Then I got bored. I went back down the invisible line to the beach.

There I sat and watched the coast. It was a pleasant day, not too hot, not too cold. It wasn't even raining!

There I thought. There I procrastinated about doing my duty. To be honest, I didn't give a damn about patrolling, I for one had not smelt a vampire's arrival or coming. It's just a waste of time. What I really want to be doing is looking for my imprint.

I got up and trotted up the beach for a bit, stretching out my muscles. I didn't go far because I knew that right round the corner, was where most people came to relax and on a day like today there was bound to be someone there. So I sat down again and sort of dozed off.

I woke to the little giggles of someone behind the rock pools. There was a dip there that I used to love when I was a kid. I used to play there all the time, It was the best place to go rock pooling because it was big enough to trap bigger fish and sea life when the tide goes out. I used to catch them and put them in a box and take them home to my dad when my mum was out because I knew he loved rock pooling too. My mum was always out but when she wasn't, she'd tell me to put them back where I found them straight away or I wouldn't get any dinner. Once I got so angry that I thought about eating the fish I'd caught anyway.

I looked around the edge of the cliff precipice to see a little quileute girl playing in my favourite pool. She looked so cute sitting there with her toes in the water, squirming when a fish bit her. She giggled and my heart filled up to the brim with happiness.

I phased back and put some shorts on to say hello to her. Maybe she'd lost her mummy. She didn't look like she needed her mummy, she was having lots of fun.

"Hi there, are you here with someone?" I asked her politely. She looked to be about five.

"I'm with Lin Lin. My mummy says not to talk to strangers, sorry." She said in her sweet chirping voice. As soon as she had turned her head towards me, I felt my heart pull.

My whole world shattered as I realised how lost I had been before. All I could see was her. It was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. I was definitely blind before. She had definitely lightened my world. I suddenly felt light and warm and bright and confident. I didn't feel like anything was weighing me down anymore. Not my mum, or the village or the Alfa, just this little girl, who was the other half of my heart. My soul mate, my imprint, my -ugh! What is this?! She's seven!

Am I now a pedophile?! What's wrong with me?! This must be something else, not imprinting! It can't be!

And then I remembered one particular legend that Emily had spoken of. Quil & Claire. A partnership, never broken with so much as distance, lies or age. A bond so tight because the instinct was to protect. At only two years old, little Makkah Claire Young, was imprinted upon by a Quileute boy named Quil Ateara. A story, only told through whispers. The mere thought of finding your love so early on in your life would bring shame to the village.

Yet now I understood. I _couldn't help_ but feel devoted into protecting this child. I felt no romance. Not that kind of love. More like familiarity. She was quite like me. She had soft black hair cut short with a fringe. She loved to play in the same pool as I did when I was her age. She even had this warm and comfortable air about her, even though she was inches away from a gawking stranger.

Which brought me back to the paddling girl in front of me.

" I don't have to be a stranger. If we talk, I could be your friend instead," I pleaded her.

"Nope. My mummy will get angry." She got up and ran away confidently to another pool. I got up and followed her. I couldn't help it.

"Okay. If you won't talk to me, I'll talk to you. My name is Jesse. I'm Quileute." I waited for her response. She kept quiet. So I continued, " I love rock pooling, I used to come down here when I was your age-"

"I'm Ali. I'm from Makkah and I'm six years old." She was from Makkah?

"Well it's very nice to meet you Ali." I held out my hand. She stared at it for a while, then gently shook my thumb. Her touch sent electric sparks running through my blood and it tingled. She giggled feeling it too. I couldn't help but laugh with her. Ali. Her name is Ali. My imprint.

"All right Ali. Where is your friend Lin Lin? Did you lose her?"

"No, she's over there," she said, pointing to the sea. A jolt of horror hit me as I realised that I couldn't see anyone there.

" No she isn't, I can't see anyone. Where is she?" At that moment, a little head bobbed up above the water. She seemed to be fine and also around the same age as Ali.

"Thank goodness she's okay."

"Of course she's okay, she swims all the time." Ali walked a step and fell down from the rock pool into another about two meters down. I swiftly caught her before she hit the ground and my soul shattered.

"What are you doing? Put me down now!" I put her down quickly. For a six year old, she had a voice. Or maybe it was just the freaky imprinting.

"You were going to fall and hurt yourself!"

"No, I was going to jump and land in that rock pool! What do you think I am? A baby? My mum is always like that. She doesn't believe that I can look after my self. Just because I'm young, she doesn't trust me. Well if we all thought like her, we'd be working in offices in the city 9 to 5. I don't ever want to be like that..."

It was then, when she droned on with her little speech, that my respect for not only her, but all little girls and boys her age, grew considerably. She had an easy care free way of convincing people into believing the way she believes. I knew I had found a free spirit. A drifter.

And her friend seemed to be one too as I watched her jump off a high rock in the sea and disappear with no hesitance. Who was looking out for them?

"Well did you come here on your own?"

"No, my mum dropped me off."

"Are you sure? I really don't think she would just leave you."

"She didn't, we left."

"What?! You ran away from her?"

"Yeah, what's the big deal?"

"I'll have to take you back myself. Err... your mum is gonna be so mad. Where did you last see her?!" She stared at me like I was mad.

"I'm not going back," she stated confidently, that I actually believed her.

"Fine, I'll look after you."

"I'm not a baby, I can look after myself." With that, she ran head first into the sea and disappeared under the deep ocean waves. I sighed. Clearing my head for a moment, it suddenly came to me that I had just solved all my worrying problems. I had finally imprinted! Now to get to know her...


	7. Big Trouble

Big Trouble

Jesse's POV:

I sat on the low cliff, looking out over the dark blue ocean, it's waves spluttering into white frothy foam as it hit the cold black rocks. Somewhere in all that froth was my imprint, Ali. I completely trusted her with my heart. I didn't feel any of that freaky imprint crap trying to warn me of dangers so I let her have some fun and freedom. Personally, at anytime of the year, weather it was Autumn or the middle of summer, that water would be deadly cold. She and her friend, Lin Lin were crazy.

So I sat back, watching the two girls emerge out of the water, only to dive right back under.

As I expected, they came out shivering viciously. I ran over to them with a towel I had got from home whilst they were playing, and wrapped them up until they were warm. But then I was stuck.

"Errm.. where would your mum be?" I asked them timidly.

"Probably complaining about something to my dad." The girls giggled. My heart filled with warmth and my worries were distant unimportant memories.

"Well lets just walk down the beach and dry off."

We slowly strolled down the length of the sea shore; I kept close to Ali, feeling very content. The girls chatted a bit, I found out that Lin Lin and Ali had only met a few months ago at their school, one of the Quileute tribal schools. This sparked interest in me so I pressed on further.

"So do travel there everyday for school?" I asked them.

"Yeah, my mum drives us there every morning because it's really far. I mean _really_ far. Sometimes I wish we didn't live in Hoh," answered Lin Lin. My heart froze. I felt like the waves had already taken me under, and no matter how hard I swam to the surface, I couldn't stop the ice of the water seeping into my heart.

My imprint lived in Hoh! How was I supposed to see her?

"Where exactly? I thought you lived in Makkah!?" I said frantically. They both stared at me.

"_ I_ do, Lin Lin lives in Hoh. I don't really live in Makkah much because most of the time I'm playing in Hoh. The forest is really beautiful," Ali answered timidly.

"BUT THAT'S 40 MILES AWAY!" I wailed. They both bent back with wide eyes. I probably looked like a screaming little kid who'd lost her favourite dress after a dog came and chewed it up.

"So what? What is it to you?" Ali asked, she seemed to be slightly more stable after my ground shaking mini tantrum.

"Well, how can I see you?" I told her out straight. Lying to my imprint was just too damn difficult, " I thought we were friends."

"Are we?" Lin Lin asked, she sounded slightly frightened. Well I wasn't really talking to her.

"I thought we were. Can't we be?" This time I asked Ali directly.

"I'm not so sure. You are a lot older than us."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, look at yourself," I did. It so happened that I was fairly taller than the two girls. "You're like how old?"

"I'm fifteen." Though I looked the same when I was thirteen but I could pass off as eighteen.

"We're both six. That's a big age difference." Well for a six year old, you talk like an adult.

"Age shouldn't matter when you're dealing with friendship," I reasoned.

"Maybe you're right but my mum would never think so. She hardly lets me go near boys anyway- unless you're a girl." The two girls giggled again, so I couldn't help but brush off her comment.

"But you're not doing what you should now. If someone told you that you two couldn't see each other anymore, would you listen? Hell no, you'd run off together, wouldn't you?" They both looked down in silence. i felt that I had won that conversation.

"Okay, you can be our friend. But you have to swear to keep it a secret, I still don't want to be in trouble," Ali said. I nodded and pretended to zip my lips and throw away the key, seriously. They both giggled and I laughed with them. I'd never felt so relaxed in my life.

"Can we meet up again?" I asked them desperately.

"Sure. We go to this secret part of this forest every afternoon. It's like this really green glade in the heart of the woods with this stream running through it and there are lots of big rocks and mossy dips to play games in. We're going there now. Do you want to come?" Lin Lin asked me. She was all right, this girl was. She seemed to like me more than Ali. I didn't know if it was me or just her personality.

"Okay. How do we get there? You can't be planning to walk." They shook their heads in that fast childish way, their soft crow black hair flying around wildly. I smiled. Thank who ever's up there that I imprinted on Ali, even if she _was_ six.

"No silly. Lin Lin did say it was really far. Don't worry, we have something better than walking. But remember you swore that this whole ordeal is kept a secret. Don't say nothing to nobody."

"Promise."

We walked along for a bit more, the girls were almost dry, but still mostly damp, though they didn't seem to notice.

We then got to the road that skimmed along the coastline. On the other side was the forest and down south of the road was the Hoh Forest. We waited for a while, I don't know what for but I didn't question either.

The sun had started to set, part of it already dipped below the horizon, turning the ocean ripples into flickers of fiery orange and red, reflected as perfect crescent moon curves as they returned to the sea.

Ali had sat down on the road side, looking out towards the slow setting sun. Lin Lin had wandered down the road thoughtfully. I took my chance and sat beside Ali.

"Pretty, isn't it?" I tried to make conversation. I waited a while for her to answer.

"Sort of," she murmured. I was quite stumped.

"What do you mean 'sort of'?"

"Well it is pretty but compared to the rest of nature, I'd say it was just sort of pretty." I was stuck for words. How do you respond to that? I thought about it for a bit. I couldn't really grasp what she was on about.

"What do you mean, 'compared to the rest of nature'?"

"You'll see."

She said no more and neither did I.

What I really didn't expect was to my absolute horror, something that should be unquestionably a myth, emerge from the mirky forest. There was no doubt in the bottom of my heart that there couldn't be any way possible that the wolf in front of me was walking out from the trees. But there he was. A brown wolf who I could not recognise but still all the same features as our pack had. This wasn't an ordinary wolf, this was a shifter like us. The only reason why I kept telling myself this was impossible was because I couldn't bear to think what this meant to our pack.

Instinct came first, though, and I swiftly manoeuvred myself to crouch in front of Ali. I couldn't stop myself from letting out a guttural growl at my opponent. This so happened to be our territory and anyone who isn't welcome is a trespasser.

But I couldn't phase because Ali was right behind me.

"Jesse," her sweet voice sounded, unexpectedly confident. Could she not see that there was a dangerous overgrown wolf three yards in front of her? "It's okay. He won't hurt me, I know him. His name is Fred and he's my friend and neighbour. I ride him all the time. We're gonna ride him to Hoh. But don't tell anyone this secret."

Was she mad? Out of her mind?! This was a shifter she was talking about. He could harm her, she was only a little girl.

"No you don't understand. I can't."

"Don't be scared, it's easy to stay on."

"That's not what I'm afraid of. I can't really explain it. What I can tell you is that you won't be riding wolves any more, that's for certain. They're dangerous beasts that you shouldn't mess with."

The wolf cocked his head to the side, inquisitively. I glared at it. It moved forwards, right until it's muzzle was touching my nose. The it started to sniff me. I kept perfectly still, trying to save my dignity.

Then suddenly, the wolf crouched down on the ground in attack mode, ripping out snarls and growls from his chest. It lunged forwards at me but I swiftly picked Ali up and dodged to the side. She let out a heart shattering scream.

"Stop stop!" she cried. The wolf stilled. " What are you doing? Jesse's my friend." The wolf growled, barring his teeth. Ripples flowed from his muzzle along his fur like static electricity. It takes a lot to calm a wolf. "Stop it," she whispered, stroking the wolf. I growled and she turned on me. "You too. I don't understand what's going on. What were you doing Fred? You don't attack people."

"Maybe I should explain." Then I disappeared behind the trees and came out as a wolf. The pack had phased out so it was probably tea time.

I looked at my imprint as her eyes widened into shock. A kaleidoscope of emotion played on her face. First, shock, then calm, joy, confusion. Then sudden understanding as her head whipped from me to the other wolf. I couldn't hear his thoughts.

"So you two are both wolves? Cool!" I felt such relief. One thing I had been worrying about was when I told my imprint that I was a wolf and how she would take it. I guess Ali thought it was cool!

"You guys should be friends!" Okay that's going a bit far. But we could be mutual enemies. Though only if he got off our land.

Then we heard someone running down the road, a soft pitter patter of child's feet. There came Lin Lin, in a fit of annoyance.

"We waited ages for you Fred!" She looked at Ali, then at Fred then around her. "Where did Jesse go?" Their heads turned to me almost comically in sync. Lin Lin gasped. "No way! This is so awesome!" The girls giggled again. They really giggle a lot. " Hey, you can ride Jesse and I can ride Fred!" Not such a bad idea Lin Lin.

"But Jesse isn't my imprint," Ali huffed. My heart sank. But, I then realised I hadn't actually told her yet. What does that mean though? I guess Fred imprinted on Lin Lin.

Just for today, I would be on mutual grounds, and so would he. For our imprints. So I bent down and Ali climbed on my back. In minutes, we were racing through the cool green river of trees. Ali had her little fists tightly knotted into my fur, it felt nice to have her touch me, even if it was simply a necessity.

This would only happen once. I would never follow an enemy wolf again. I wouldn't run with them or go near them. I would try to keep them a secret, for I'm sure they would us. Now that I knew that the Makkah pack were real, letting the rest of the pack find out would mean big trouble.


	8. None of Those Freaky Shifters Here

None of Those Freaky Shifter Here

Jesse's POV:

We stopped at the edge of a cool green clearing. Not a man made one, a natural one. Boulders had collected in the area like a secret hideaway and I understood what Ali had meant. Everything was covered in soft wet moss. There were lots of hiding places under rocks and up trees. Dips in the ground made by tumbling stones had been filled with blankets of golden, red and orange auburn leaves. Trees with magnificent roots lifted above the ground created mazes of miniature balconies of overhang moss and fairy sized pools of rain water. Rays of sunlight seeped through the cracks in the firs, lighting up the small glade. The dew drops on the moss covered rocks glittered and sparkled and reflected rainbows everywhere. This place was truly magical.

I'm sure I'd passed through places like these hundreds of times when out patrolling and never thought of it twice.

Ali and Lin Lin had already started playing, running around massive tree trunks and hiding behind and under small hollows. They looked so happy and I didn't want to disturb them so I let them jump and crouch and hide and giggle and scurry.

I looked around for Fred. He had sat down in a dry patch of leaves under a tree by the side. I decided it was time to confront him.

I phased back and put on my clothes, that I had conveniently remembered to tie onto my leg.

"Could you phase back please, we need to talk," I asked him determinedly. He grumbled a bit and slumped off into the forest. I respectfully turned my back and watched the girls play.

"So what now?" I turned round and made a mental note of him.

He was native american with strong features. Possibly a foot taller than I was. He looked fairly threatening, even to me.

" I wanna get this straight. You're a shifter, but you're from Makkah. Does that mean there's another pack there?"

"Yeah there is. But lets clear the table first. You will not tell your ratty little pack about us. You won't come and find us. You will keep us a secret and I will you. You won't cause us any trouble. You won't press any more and pretend this never happened and we never met. I'll do the same for you. In return, we can talk one to one. Got that?" I gulped and nodded, he was leaning over me and glaring fiercely. I wasn't a good fighter but I was fast. I just nodded though. "We won't be telling the girls anything between us either.

"I want to start. Firstly, how do you know Ali?"

"I met her today at the beach."

"What a coincidence. You see, you're not telling me the whole truth. Teenage boys don't make friends with little girls. Who is she to you?"

He was getting on to me and I had to lie or the truth would cause a lot of trouble.

"She was familiar to me. She looks like my aunt. I just started talking. Is that so wrong?" I pleaded desperately. I really didn't want to get into a fight.

"Hmm.. depends, for all I know, you could be a pedophile." Now that was crossing the line. I had no intention of hurting my imprint. The mere thought made me feel so sick.

"No I'm not! I was simply on the same beach!? What are you? Her father?" Calm down Jesse, remember he is a lot taller than you.

"Fine. Next question. Your pack.."

"What about them?"

"Are they- big?"

"There's a few of us. What about yours?"

"Not many. Less than six. That is, because most of the lazy lot can't be bothered to do pack business. But we are expecting in the next few years that some will phase and actually do some patrolling." he laughed heartily, I could feel the ground vibrate. I stood back, staring at him like he was mad. The guy liked to laugh did he? Something about these Makkah people. They did like to laugh. the girls were constantly giggling. I thought that they must be very nice, jolly, funny people inside who liked a good joke and game. People in La Push were always very serious, especially the pack. Grumpy gits, they were.

"Well, are they all so joyful as you?" I asked him.

He sighed.

"Sorry, I have to keep on guard. We're not always so defensive. We're actually nice people."

"Really? Good for you. My pack are lazy buggers too." He laughed again, and this time I smiled with him. He nodded happily.

"Yeah, you're all right. Jesse was it?"

"Yeah that's right."

"Well, you're a good guy Jesse. I really wouldn't mind if you came to Makkah for a visit. You promised no trouble already. Not as wolves. Just Jesse and Fred and Ali and Lin Lin and pizza. How 'bout it?"

" I really have to get back. Sorry." And it really was getting quite late.

"C'mon, you don't get chances like this everyday. I don't want to be the only guy at dinner. C'mon, one time?"

"All right then."

I never thought, for all my life that I'd ever be sitting and having dinner with an enemy wolf. I would just have to remember that I'm Jesse and he's Fred. None of those freaky shifters here.


	9. Knowing Ali

Knowing Ali

Jesse's POV:

It had been two days since I last spoke to Ali and it was killing me. I wished so much that it won't be so difficult but it is, simply to talk to her. I don't know if I should keep it a secret or not. If I tell the pack then they'll get all nosy and I might spill my secret.

I haven't phased since before I met Ali that day. I've been making excuses with Toqua so that I can take some time off. I don't think it's working well because sometime soon, I'll have to do my part for patrolling and Toqua's giving me a lot of weird looks.

Now, I've finalised my plan. I'm going to get to know Ali, maybe even meet her coincidentally but I'll make sure I ask her; then I'm going to see if i can tell the pack everything they want to know and make sure nothing about the Makkah pack is revealed.

That's how I ended up taking Ali and her friends to the beach. Their parents don't know I'm with them, but it's better that they don't or they'll never let me be friends with Ali and I really want to talk and get to know her.

"Do you like this Jesse? I found it under a bleached tree over there," said Ali, pointing towards the North cliffs with a stick. Well, it wasn't just a stick. It was a very pretty piece of bone white driftwood, smooth like someone had carved it. It was twisted, thicker at the bottom than at the top and almost spiralled into a perfect point. "It's a wand. An ocean wand. It can control the sea if you say the right spells. You can ride the waves and call up the marine life and make the sea calm or stormy with it."

"A magic wand then?" I asked her.

"Yes, very."

"It's very beautiful. A good find. Could you do some magic with it?"

"I don't know any spells, I'll have to ask someone who does."

"How do you think it ended up there?" I inclined to the cliffs.

"My nan said that magic collects in certain places. This was just a stick before but magic came to it and formed it into a wand. It must have been a special piece of wood, then someone lost it at the cliffs. It must have had a conscience and that attracted all the magic to come." This girl was so clever and technical, I was believing her- and I didn't want to stop.

"So, it belonged to someone dearly, that meant magic liked it and came and filled it up?" She seemed to like someone actually believing and taking interest in her fantasies.

"Yes, lots of magic came. It's a very lucky stick."

One of her friends came screaming over. She started to giggle as she showed Ali a fish in a pool of water in her cupped palms. Ali giggled too.

"Ooh, you caught one!" she said, excitedly.

"Come catch one too," her friend ran off. My heart sank, I wouldn't spend more time with Ali. She was about to go with her, but turned around.

"Are you coming Jesse?" she asked sweetly. My face lit up like a candle. How could I refuse? She was actually including me now.

"Sure. I bet I can catch more than you!"

"Bet you, you can't!"

* * *

"Jesse?" I was swiftly pulled out of my chain of thoughts by the sound of my imprint's voice.

"Yes Ali?" She hesitated.

"What's high school like?"

Ah, school worries.

"Scary at first, but if you have your friends with you, you can have a real laugh. Though you get a lot more homework."

She groaned. I laughed because I would too, everyone would.

"Don't worry. _Are_ you worried?" she seemed shifty. She shuffled a bit on the park bench. It was dark now but we were right outside her house, waiting outside until her curfew. Her friends had gone home early.

"I'm not worried," she mumbled quickly, such a lie.

"You can't fool me. Come on. It's okay to be worried about high school, I was."

"And you're not anymore?"

"No way, I see my friends every single day and that's great!"

"I'm going back to school tomorrow." She sigh but it was a bit of a jagged breath. You'd only pick that up if you were a wolf. Ali was good at hiding things but not with me. I'd know when there was something wrong. Like now. There was a long silence, but it was comfortable silence. Not when you didn't have anything to say but when you were quietly thinking.

" You're usually a confident girl, why are you worried about high school? That's ages away."

"You have to face it some time." I didn't say anything to that. "I'm not doing very well at school, you see. I'm always getting into trouble even though my work is good and I'm not bullying or being rude. The teachers say that I'm not paying attention because I'm always daydreaming or not concentrating or not listening, and they say that if I act like it in High School, it'll be a lot worse for me. That's why I'm worried."

That was a shock too.

What do I say to that? School teachers are so rude, she's only a little girl!

"No, those teachers are being idiots. No one's going to get you in trouble, even if you're not concentrating. My teachers are really lazy and don't really care if you're not paying attention. And if they tell you off, I'll deal with them. Don't worry."

She was quiet again for a while. "Okay then. Thank you Jesse." Ali relaxed a bit.

"Anytime."

Fred came from behind us in wolf form. Ali waved at him and he barked happily.

"Hi Fred!" I called. He wasn't a bad guy and I really didn't think why we shouldn't be friends. He disappeared behind a tree and came back out as normal Fred.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" he asked, puffing a bit from running.

"Waiting for her curfew. Still an hour left," I answered him.

"But it's freezing out here," I hadn't realised because I'm a wolf but it was probably quite cold for Ali, "come on, I'm making lasagne tonight. Come inside."

a/n: I'm very sorry I haven't written in a while because I couldn't think of what to write. I had this idea for the next few chapters but not what to put in for this chapter. If you read hard enough, Ali is warming up to Jesse and not always running away and she does get worried and have problems and Jesse will be there to solve them. I'm going to take you through their story gradually, piece by piece and I'm dearly sorry but I'll have to rush that kind of friendship build up to get on with the story. I'm telling you in advance that in the future, there will be ali POVs so sorry if you don't like switching back and forth. I won't make it too complicated and do it rarely. Please keep reading and reviewing because I don't know if it's making any sense to someone who doesn't know what's going to happen next. thank you xx


	10. Physiology and Anatomy for beginners

Physiology and Anatomy for beginners

Jesse's POV:

I was wondering when I should tell Ali. I couldn't just tell her now because we weren't that close and she wouldn't want to be with me forever. I wouldn't know how to tell her. Soon, after we'd got to know each other. The imprinting might freak her out. I was so thankful that she'd already accepted the existence of shifters; I wonder if she knows about vampires.

Ali was at school today. I'd been hanging around the building the whole time and it was killing me that I couldn't see her, I couldn't even hear her because there were so many other little giggling voices.

It was almost lunch and I hoped she'd eat outside so I could see her. The bell rang and the school was filled with the soft patter of dozens of little feet. After about five minutes, the doors opened.

Lots of little people came out and sat down on benches or started playing games. My little Ali came out a bit later too, talking to Lin Lin and some other of her friends. I decided I'd just watch over her from a distance incase a teacher asked me what I was doing, talking to a little girl.

She seemed quite content just sitting where she was and eating her sandwich. The freaky imprinting thing told me she was happy where she was and she didn't need me. I felt quite useless but I got used to it and settled down just to watch her.

In that time, I noticed a few things. She was very beautiful for a little girl. I could see where her features would develop. Her face was in perfect proportions, her beautiful deep chocolate eyes, in align with her little button nose and her mouth chomping away at her lunch. She was adorable.

She was also very intelligent. The way she spoke was nothing I'd ever heard a little child sound. She spoke with perfect clarity and grammar that half the people in my class can't do.

There was plenty of giggling. Too much. But it made me feel happy and involuntarily smile like a love sick puppy. I really did love her, but in a brotherly way. I was so lucky that she was my imprint, even if she was six years old.

But way too soon, the bell rang again and the little people including Ali had to go back inside for more torture. The poor thing. I decided it was time I headed home, there wasn't anything here.

It was a cloudy day and halfway home it started to rain. I was simply strolling down the road, taking my own time. I wasn't going to run because I had nowhere to run to. No one was driving on this quiet road so I walked right in the middle confidently. The rain was slowly getting harder and harder and it started to get quite windy but I wasn't cold, even though I was just wearing a short sleeved tee shirt and jeans.

It was bucketing now and I was completely soaked. Little droplets streamed down and off the edge of my eye lashes, like Jonah cliff diving in a storm at the top peak, the psycho. My hair was plastered to my head and none of it bothered me the least because no one was around. If anyone was, they'd take me to a mental hospital pronto.

But it was kinda nice being on my own in the rain. The sound of the water hitting the road was like white noise when you tune the radio between two stations, well not quite, more like the numbing that blocks out any thoughts because its so loud. And it was. I could hardly hear my own thoughts.

My shoes were filled with water and squelched as I trudged along. I felt like a kid again, going and playing out in the rain, just because I can.

The road then curved round a beach. Not La Push because we were miles away. It was another beach I didn't know the name of. All the same, it was a beautiful beach, especially as there was a massive storm out at sea and that was breath taking.

It was like the waves had a mind of their own, dancing up in the air, begging to be released from the sea but then suddenly crashing back down and pulled under by the colossal current. Then blown up by the feisty gale, tossing the water about like a game. The game continued and every second, getting stronger and stronger. Almost as in perfect sync, the waves would roll in and the looming black thunder clouds would follow and in it's wake, the thunder and lightning would boom down.

I kept on trudging through the rain. Weather like this never bothered me but it was an amazing spectacle when it came.

I'd travelled from the school for about an hour now or what I thought felt like an hour but it was quite quick to me. I wasn't in a hurry or walking fast. Then I heard tires on the road.

It was coming quickly so I turned into a road on the other side but I heard it come down this road. I turned around and realised it was a small bus. I turned up ahead and noticed a bus stop and even further up ahead I could see some lights. I must be walking into town.

The bus whooshed past and inside, it looked nice and warm and dry. But something in me was telling me to get on that bus. since when did I ever need to be warm and dry when I'm a werewolf?

I tried to ignore it but it was like an itch that simply wouldn't go away. I watched the bus as it slowly got closer to the bus stop.

I decided to make a run for it.

Head down and legs spinning I ran straight for the bus stop, following the pull towards the bus. When I put it like that, maybe Ali was on the bus and the pull is the freaky imprinting thing. That made me want to get on the bus more.

I was catching up to it and the closer I got, the stronger the pull became. The urge was very strong. I was neck and neck with the bus. I looked inside and noticed all the people were busy commuting to notice me. Someone saw me, gave me a weird look and went back to reading his newspaper. I could hear some people laughing and giggling from somewhere.

Then I pushed forwards and thankfully got to the bus stop before the bus did. The doors opened and out flooded light onto the pavement. I stepped on, feeling giddy. I looked at the driver and he was looking at me. I was getting quite confused because he had not shut the door and was not driving the bus.

"Sorry, sir," I told him, though what for I do not know. he nodded and turned back round. I walked forwards with my head down but there was a rapping on glass behind me and the bus driver was giving me a hysterical look.

"Pay the fee, young lad. You're not on my bus for free."

I rummaged in my pockets, realising that I didn't have and money.

"Two dollars forty will be enough , son. Hurry up its getting cold in here."

I didn't understand why he just didn't shut the doors. By this time, an old lady in a pastel pink cardigan had come up to me and stood there with a frown. It was getting really awkward.

I felt around in the bottom of all my pockets and finally found some loose change and just about enough too. It was such a relief.

The lady sat back down and the bus drove off.

Everyone was staring at me. I supposed little people don't like change? It reminded me of when our neighbour Cynthia bought a huge Kurdish kangal and all the people our area were complaining even though he was a very good and polite dog and didn't make much trouble.

I got quite annoyed because everyone was staring but it was also embarrassing. I was standing at the front, dripping wet and just had a little ordeal with the bus driver. After a while, the people went back to doing their own business.

I was going to take a seat. But, of course, I had to squelch my way along the linoleum squeaking very loudly and lots of the people grumbled and moved or leaned out of the way, not wanting to get wet in their perfectly dry and clean attire.

I finally found a seat after a man got off when I was about to sit next to him, meaning I had an extra seat next to me. I had no idea where the bus was going but I didn't mind because it seemed to be heading into a town and that was all right for me.

Then I heard some one go 'psst!'. I turned around and there was Ali, sitting next to Lin Lin.

"Hey Ali!" I knew you were on this bus and I'm not just a lunatic idiot.

"Hiya Jesse. What are you doing on this bus?"

"I'm going into town." And that was true.

"Me too. Me and Lin Lin are going to the book store, do you want to come?" Of course. yes. Definitely. Absolutely. Please. My pleasure.

"Sure. I was going to go there."

"Come sit next to us." Yes! Thank you!

I went round and sat on Ali's other side. She didn't seem to mind that I was drenched and wetting the seats but Lin Lin seemed like she did and was trying her best to look like she didn't mind.

"Are you aloud on the bus on your own?"

"It's a small town. Things happen in major cities but in towns like these, everyone knows each other. You see that old lady there?" she pointed to the lady in the pink cardigan. "She was my old school teacher for English. Her name is Mrs. Miller and that man over there," she pointed to the man in the suit with too much gel in his hair and chokingly tight tie, "that's Mr. Clegg and he works at the bank where my uncle works."

She seemed to know enough people and after all, it is a small town.

We got off outside a small grocery store. Ali said that the book shop was round the corner. By that time, the rain had stopped and it was only a slight drizzle. Ali shivered and I felt like I should do something.

As she said, the book store was around the corner and thankfully, it wasn't much like Nuchatlaht Book Store. It seemed old but that was because there was another, nicer looking old lady in their. There was also a younger guy who was stacking the shelves.

We opened the door and a bell clanged above our heads. The two heads shot up to watch us enter then went back to their own business. The lady was first to greet us.

"Well hello, Ali. And Lin Lin too...and who is this?" she said, a bit too quietly but I was able to hear.

"Jesse, he's a friend of ours, Penny. Good afternoon, Noel!" Ali spoke.

"Hi Ali. Hi Lin Lin! How's school," Noel asked. I was getting a bit uneasy with him but I wouldn't want to pick a fight.

"It's going okay." Such a bad liar! I knew they weren't going so well. She wouldn't want everyone to know though, but she can't lie to save her life. But somehow, Noel didn't notice and neither did Penny or even Lin Lin. They couldn't see past her words or eyes. They believed her! I was the only one who knew things weren't as good as she said they were. Or maybe they were just trying to keep up a happy mood.

"Well, what are you looking for today?" He continued, dropping the topic.

"Umm...science-fiction? Maybe a spell book for the ocean? Oh and some books for maths revision for me and Lin Lin."

Lin Lin wasn't saying much. She was oddly quiet. Ali went off one way with Noel and I was begging to go with her but I wanted to talk to Lin Lin who had gone off in another direction.

I followed her. She had sat down in the corner on a corner sofa by the window with a pile of books already on her lap.

"Wow, that was quick. You must love books," I said, trying to start a conversation.

"Penny keeps this pile in the counter." Well that's not getting anywhere.

"So what are they?"

"Revision and legends." I could pick up from there.

"Legends as in, about shifters?" I whispered.

"Yeah, something like that. What do you know about them?"

That's getting into dangerous territory.

"Not much." Her stare was hurting. Her eyebrows were tightly knotted together and her eyes were burning a hole in me.

"Nothing interesting."

Cold stare.

"All right. What do you want to know that you can't ask Fred?"

Her eyes softened.

"Have you imprinted on Ali?"

...

What?

WHAT?!!

What did she say?! If I think I heard right then she must be mad! I must have misheard.

"What do you mean?" My voice trembled and she caught that. She smiled sweetly.

"Don't worry, I won't tell. Promise. Not even ali and I never break a promise."

No no no no NO!!!!!!! This can't be happening!!!! This wasn't supposed to happen! It's not supposed to happen like this! I'm not breaking any secrets out. I've never before and I wasn't going to start now.

"No of course I haven't." A slightly hysterical laugh slipped out and she ticked. A huge smile blossomed across her little face. It was too late.

"You are not telling anyone. Do you understand?"I warned, pointing my finger right in her face and she leant back with a cheeky grin.

"Don't worry. I don't tell other people's secrets."

I calmed down a bit and sat next to her. She picked up the first book on her lap and disappeared inside it. I narrowed my eyes but I could make sense of something that was bothering me. I read the book cover.

_Physiology and Anatomy for beginners _

_???_

How old _was_ this girl?

She wasn't reading it.

I took the book of her hands and realised that behind it, she was quietly sulking.

"Trade? I shared my secret. You share yours." She didn't say anything. She didn't move. She didn't even blink.

"It's a fair deal. I'm not letting this go." After about a minute she sat up.

"I'm getting the way. I'm losing my friend. You're more important to her. "

That pulled me up short. Then I found out every imprint's weakness.

"You have Fred. Ali has me. You are best friends."

That pulled her up short. I took that chance.

"You're not getting in the way because you've earned her friendship and I won't be taking her away from you and you're not going to lose her and do you know why?"

"No."

"Because I told you my secret and you told me mine and we are friends and she is our friend and Fred is our friend. Who's getting in the way?"

She nodded and smiled again.

"Now stop hiding behind these books, you're not fooling anyone with this lot."


End file.
